never forget
by animeROX4ever
Summary: trunks adn bra have been away for along time but thet're coming back...did they change...or did they're best friends goten and pan change? will marron ever realise everyone hates her?TP GB US(oc) marron haters welcome(sorry first ch is short)
1. nervus

_Yo wazzz up! This is my first fanfic no flames please!sorry about my bad spelling and grammer!!! Hope you like my story!if you get confused this chap. Is kinda pan point of view._

_**Pan-17**_

_**Goten-19**_

_**Bra-17**_

_**Trunks-20**_

_**Marron-18**_

_**Paris-18**_

_**Uub-18**_

_**Shi-ann-17(oc)**_

_**Read read read !!!review review review!!!!**_

**Chapter 1 return of the briefs and the evil es.**

**Pan sat on her bed thinking about how her,bra,trunks,goten,uub and shi-ann have been friends forever!but they slowly grew apart…her,gotten and uub continued training and met shi-ann (her father was a trainer at the shrine they trained at),trunks went to the US for CC,bra went to the US for schooling (fashsion and disighning duh what else!?).but good news was that today bra and trunks were coming home!!! Bulma was having a surprise party for them and everyone was invited!the Z gang…..friends from orange star….and….. the worst people ever….Marron and paris…..they also grew up with her and them but well….they hated her,bra and uub.But they were inlove with her uncle and trunks! They'ed do anything for them …..but leaveing them alone!!! They're like the…slut squad…..marron is like the leader of the two and hates me most of all because I'm trunks best friend.**

**But why would she worry about me she should be worried of him and his one night stands!i mean im a total tomboy and they're total teen scene drama queens…I mean marrons got the looks but is a total air head….i'm a boyish brainyac (only my friends know that) but stiil guys that aren't my friends are afraid of me or really really stupid!ya sure guys flirt with me even trunks does (as friends ) but I'd never be good anough for him.My uncle has a crush on bra ….paris hates her!!! But he feels the same way to her as I do to trunks.**

**Pan stood up from her bed and exited her room,she walked down stairs into the living room and sat next to her brother who was watching TV (inuyasha rox!!!!!!!!)**

**Pan stared blankly at the tv not really watching knowing her uncle goten was doing the same.**

"**nervus…"she asked still looking aimlessly at the screen.**

"**yup." He whispered sinking down into the couch.**

**Pan turned her head and looked at the clock…in said 6:15PM.**

"**15 more minutes until are lifes are over."she muttered sinking down to gotens level.**

" **you know most people would think we would be excited but…what if they've changed its been what….3 years and bra probley has a boyfriend and trunks probley has some bitchy girlfriend."he said standing up and walking towards the front door Pan fallowing.**

**A sad look flashed in pans eyes.**

"**you know what goten…. you're probley right." And they both took off into the air towards CC .**


	2. who?

Pan and goten touched down on the briefs front lawn…. A cool breeze blew sending shivers up they're backs. It was a perfect day but they didn't know this perfect day was

Going to go very very very ……………..bad.

Pan walked up to the door goten fallowing,

Normaly they wouldn't have to knock because they were like part of the family but today pan was feeling rather nervus so she knocked,

And of cours unlucky her vegita answered.

"what the hell do you want"

pan took a deep breath and walked past him "hi vegita" she sighed becoming more brave about what was about to happen.

Vegita growled making goten chuckle nervously as he past and walked towards the kitchen.

IN THE KITCHEN

"hi sweety" vedel said while getting up to hug her daughter but chichi beat her to it…

everyone… well the woman were there:18,bulma,vedel,chichi,launch, little puar,paris and marron.Paris threw her self on gotten suprising everyone but pan who just rolled her eyes.

"hey baby wanna go up stairs and have some funnnnnn…"she said winking at him and tracing her fingers up and down his arm.

Gotten begain to mumble and stutter no but chichi came up behind her and threw her off gotten….making her wimper and crawl back to her chair as everyone else glared at her while marron helped her up and whispered something about freaks….

Chichi was still fuming before she spoke.

"goten your father's outside sparring with gohon you better go out there while we cook…"chichi said no wait more like demanded while she gave him a hug and glared at paris one final time.

Goten walked out the sliding door into the back yard pan was about to fallow before she heared everyone in the kitchen gasp…marron fell out of her chair and bulma was on the verge of tears,pan was aboutto ask why before she felt a hand on her shoulder it….felt familiar….

Yo dudes I know its not a long chap sorry! And sorry abour my spelling! Anyway no flames please! And……..**REVIEW!kk bye oh ya I love the story saiyans can't fight destiny and a lot more by you other ppl !yeah!**


	3. back!

**Hey you guys please review and I just realized sorry I spelled Vidal wrong! Ooooooppps oh on well please no flames!**

**So far……..**

_Everyone in the room gasped,marron fell out of her chair in shock and bulma was on the verge of tears._

_Then pan felt a strong hand on her shoulder it felt familiar……….._

Pan slowly turned her head and looked up, her black eyes met two beautiful crystal blue ones.Pan felt her jaw drop as she look at the rest of the person…..beautiful lavender hair (its cut like it was in GT),nice tanned skin, his muscular chest, his full lips that she was so tempted to kiss ,and that annoying yet some how very sexy smirk that was playing on his lips as he looked down at her obviously taking everything in…before she was about to yell at him….she was pushed down to the floor and being squeezed to death.

Pan knew who it was………..

"BRA I CAN'T BREATH!!!!!!"she gasped for air while bra let her go.

"sorry im just so happy to see you!"bra smiled brightly.

Bra and pan had been best friends forever and nothing was gonna change that.

pan could say this much, bra was the same bra.happy,beautiful……..ha goten's gonna get a kick out of this.

After everyone was finished with the hugging and such they went out side.

**outside**

"lisen brat I know you have a thing for my daughter but don't you dare touch her"vegita growled as he punched goten in mid air.

Gotten used ITM and ended up behind vegita gotten chuckled .

"wouldn't dream of it"

and before vegita knew what was happening gotten blasted him to the ground with a kama ma wave.

"yeah gotten !!!! you beat my dad!"gotten heared somebody shout from on the ground.

Gotten flew down and saw his best friend of all time and his secret crush standing there in front of him.

Trunks walked over to him and slapped him on the back….but gotten couldn't keep his eyes off bra.

Bra just looked at him and blushed a little she waved and begain to talk excitedly to his niece.

The only thing that was running through his mind was 'she's even more beautiful then before…..' but he was soon pushed aside by Marron who jumped onto trunks.

Gotten saw pan look his way her ki rose just slightly but trunks didn't notice he was …. Trying to lose marron.

"hi.marron"he groaned.

"hey trunksssy."she said in her oh so annoying voice while giggling madly.

(pan now)

pan watched as marron showed trunks inside as she talked to bra.

"pan pan earth to pan"bra waved her hand in front of pans face.

Pan snapped back to reality…

"huh what"

"pan I asked you a question…….but here's another"bra smiled evilly….

"do you like my brother"  
pan looked at bra surprised and all she could stutter was…

"huh aaa…. W…ell ya oh man"

**Hope you ppl liked it!review!**


	4. AN please read !

**Ok not a lot of ppl are review I hve like 4 so if you don't like my story don't tell me it's a piece of shit tell me what you want changed and don't say everything please narrow it down……and if you like my story review and I'll write more kk bye now review your answer…….don't review my bad spelling I know its bad and I hate spell check because it come out worse!**


	5. lip stick anyone?

"eeeeee I KNEW IT YOU LIKE MYBNITRI"bra's out burst was soon stopped when pan covered her mouth,grabbed her and dragged her inside.

Pan through bra into a chair and glared a glar that would scare vegeta..

"what do you think your doing yelling something like that out there."pan growled pointing outside.

"hehe sorry panny….."bra said sheepishly while starring down at her feet.

Bra jumped up excitedly..

"come on pan let me give you a make over you know like old times."

Pan's face turned to horror…

"and like old times RUNNNNNNNNNN!"pan shouted and ran out of the room bra fallowing .

bra chased pan around for a while until she said.  
"I'll tell him you like him.."

pan skidded to a hult "you wouldn't"

but all bra did was nod….

Soon they were both in bra's room pan in a chair and bra looking for as pan would say murder weapons.

"okay"bra mumbled as she dumped the hair stuff and make up on the bed making pan gulp in fright.

(im not going to tell you all the pain pan went through (wipes a tear away) its to horrid) (runs away crying)

when bra was done pans head was throbbing like hell…bra moved aside so pan could look in the mirror.

Her hair was pretty simple..it was in two pigtails like her mothers except they were in braids, her make up was only black eye liner with some pink eye shadow, she had alittle bit of clear lip gloss on and hoop earings….(k I exaggerated on the pain a little sue me and my bad ass spelling!)

" for the outfit…"bra sighed as she looked through her wardrobe.

Pan quietly walked towards the door she could almost touch theknob before..

"you get your ass over here now!"bra ordered as she held out the out fit.

"you'll like this outfit I promise…"bra said almost sweetly.

Pan walked into the bathroom and changed when she got out she looked in the full sized mirror….and bra was right she did like it….she was wearing a tight black top thatsaid "bite me" written in dark pink ,she was also wearing tight dark blue jeans that flared with a black belt that was sparkly,she still had the bandanna until…..the devil bra tore it off.

"shut up."bra shouted before pan could even open her mouth.

They went downstairs to watch some tv…..

"what do you want to watch?" bra asked and at the same time they both answered…… "inuyasha!" and brake out laughing.

"I'll got get some popcorn."pan said getting up and walking to the kitchen as bra nodded and changed the channel.

When pan walked into the kitchen she saw trunks leaning over the sink washing his face.pan moved closer and saw his face…she begain to giggle and then roared with laughter.

Trunks looked up at her making her laugh harder…his face was completely covered in red lip stick.

"What happened!"pan giggled while looking at his face.

"marrons what happened , the bitch dragged inside and tried to rape me!"he shouted while grabbing a cloth and rubbed at his face harder.

"here you're just smearing it."pan said grabbing the cloth and started washing his face.

Pan tilted his head so she could reach better and ended up starring into his beautiful blue eyes.

'how could it be that he's hotter then before.'pan thought while she rubbed the same spot 6 times.

"I think that sides done."he smirked slowly moving her hand to the other side of his face.

'she's grown so much…in so many ways to…ewwwww this is panny the same panny I grew up with the same panny ia want to hold,touch,kissss ahhhhhh you annoying voice get out now now now ….'trunks mentally shook his head.

Pan put down the cloth and looked him in the eye and smiled warmly

"you fix up pretty nice!"

"so do you babe nice butt."he smirked slapping her butt and running away from a fuming pan who was running after him yelling madly.


	6. laughter is the only cure!

Pan chased trunks through the living room making vases and things fall and bra almost braking her neck trying to catch them so they didn't brake.

"trunks get back here now!!!!!!!you perv!"pan screamed as she flew up the stairs trying to get him.

Pan ran down the hall and hit what felt like a brick wall,pan fell down and glared at trunks who had a finger to his lips motioning her to shut up.

High heeled shoes were heard coming up the stairs.

"trunksie poo where are you baby?"

was heard being called up the stairs…….

"marron…."trunks groaned and rolled his eyes until his stare fell on pan who was smirking mischievously she opened her mouth ready to yell for marron until she felt trunks cover her mouth and his strong arms around her pulling her into the closest room.

It was dark (duh the lights were off) trunks closed the door and locked it.

Pan pulled free from his grasp and went to unlock it but to strong arms pulled her down and covered her mouth again.

Marron's shoes echoed in the hall as well as her annoying voice!

"trunksie where are you I just want to play…"she said seductively .

pan couldn't help but giggle making trunks hold her tighter….

Pan soon realized their position …she was sitting in his lap with his one arm around her holding her down and the other covering her mouth and she was blushing like crazy!

'thank god its dark.'pan thought.

Suddenly the door knob begain to jiggle….the both drew in a breath in fright marron would find them…but marron being the ditz that she is sighed .

"trunks I know you love me so just come out and fuck me!!!!!" she whimpered but she soon gave up and went back downstairs.

Trunks took his hand away from pans mouth and fumbled around for the light…when he found it a slight shade of pink crebt up onto his cheeks but pan couldn't see it ……

Pan soon remembered why they were up here…

"trunks vegeta brief im gonna kill you! She screamed and threw herself at him punching him as hard as she could winding him with every blow then she kicked him right in the groan making him fall back and collapse onto the bed …it turns out they were in his room!pan smirked and looked at him in his pain before she turned around and headed for the door.Pan had it halfway from opening when a hand shot out slamming it shut again.

'Stupid saiyan strenghth.'she thought…yes of course that's why he recovered quickly any human boy wouldn't be able to us it again.(lol)

trunks put his arm around her waist so she couldn't struggle and pulled her towards him..

"why would you do something like that now you have to pay."his hot breath tickled her ear making her shiver and him chuckle.

He pulled her towards the bed and then turned around so she faced it.

Pan didn't even stop him she couldn't she was frozen from shock.

Trunks pushed her onto the bed and watched her fall back onto it and try to get up only to be pushed back down by him.

Pans eyes grew wide as he moved closer and closer to her then he jumped on the bed and begain to tickle her…yes tickle her yup that's all and her screams of laughter filled the whole upstairs.

Pan could hardly breath from all the laughter it was beginning to hurt.

10 min later he stopped leaving a poor tired hurting and dizzy pan gasping for air.

Pan got up and tried to walk towards the door but fell over before she could feel herself hit the ground she felt two strong arms around her pulling her up.

"you okay."trunks asked helping her walk to the door concern dripped out of his voice even pan could tell.

Pan just nodded and blushed red as they walked downstairs.


	7. thinking tell or not?

**I know the tickling was corny but…………..**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK!!THEY WERE GONNA HAVE SEX!!!sorry but lemons come laterzzzzzzz!enjoy this chap and review!**

When pan and trunks got downstairs they walked towards the living room…when they were there they saw poor gotten sitting uncomfortably while bra just watched from across the room hurt flashed in her eyes that only pan and trunks could see.

Trunks decided to take action for both goten's and bra's sake.

"so goten how about you show me how strong you've gotten unless your scared that I'll beat you again like all those other times…….."trunks smirked exiting the room leaving goten smirking to.

"you wish!"he shouted back running after trunks.

Pan walked over to paris and desided to break the odd silence….

"so paris…."she said sweetly.

Paris just flicked her hair out of her face to show she was listening.

"I have one thing to say…"she said reaching down and pulling paris by the hair so she'd stand up but…she pulled a little to hard making paris scream….(who cares?)

"you touch my uncle in anyway and I'll personally make it so you'll never set eyes on him…now get lost."pan said pushing paris to the floor near the door and watched her stagger to get up and ran away crying….(oh boo hoo!)

bra patted the seat next to her which pan took and bra gave her a hug…

"thanks panny I really do like him I just don't know how to tell him."bra cryed into pans shoulder.

"all sorts of girls go for him why me why do I have to be the one who gets crushed!"she sobbed.

'I wish I could tell you bra but you have to find out he likes you on your own.'pan thought.

Pan sighed and rubbed bra's back

"don't worry bra-chan don't you worry I mean you know you have nothing to lose by telling him." Bra looked up at her words.

"nether do you with my bro…"bra sniffed and then smirked.

"yeaaaaaaah I do."pan smirked back.

"what?"

"duh my pride!"

**outside.**

Dust flew everywhere as gotten was sent flying into the ground making a big ditch.

"G-ten when are you gonna tell her?"trunks panted as he flew down towards him and they begain to fight punch to punch hit to hit.

"who bra never she doesn't like me god trunks what can I give her she has everything she wants and ant guy would kill to go with her…so what would she want with me."gotten huffed as trunks held his hands behind his back so he couldn't move.

"gotten did you ever think she may just want you?"trunks shouted as he threw gotten and pelted him with ki blasts.

**Hey ppl I heard this funny joke yeah it may be a little corny but yeah its if you don't like George bush kk :**

_**Now that george bush is elected he can do what ever he likes and nobody can stop him.**_

**_So he just goes up to his office and spins his invasion wheel tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick (it stops)_**

"_**ahhhhh Atlantis I don't know where your hiding but I will find you!and destroy I will mohahahahah!"**_

**and another one:**

_**a student goes up to george bush and asks what year did the war of 1812 take place?"**_

_**and he answers..**_

"_**I don't answer to trick questions!"**_

**blonde jokes not saying that all blondes are dumb most are really smart kk don't get made ppl!:**

_a dumb blone walks into a store and wants to buy a t v for her husband…she sees one she likes and asks the clerk "how uch is this tv?"_

_and he says "we don't sell to blondes."_

_So the blonde goes home and dyes her hair red and goes back and asks the clerk the same question._

_And the clerk says._

"_we don't sell to blondes."_

_So the blonde dyes her hair brown and goes back and asks" how much is that tv**?"**_

_And the clerk says"we don't sell to blondes."_

_So the blonde gets mad and yells…"I've dyed my hair red and brown how do you know im blonde?"_

_And the clerk sighs and points at the tv and says…"that's not a tv that's a micro wave ."_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_

I know blondes aren't dumb but I like jokes and yes these jokes are corny sorry I just had to tell them!heheheheheheh****


	8. surprises

It was now fairly late and almost everyone was gone except the son's,

They son's and the brief's were all piled in the living room talking.

Pan and bra sat on the floor bored as hell while the adults talked and the boy's were doing lord know's what.

"so panny what do you want to do….?"bra wined as she lied on her stomach picking at her nails.

Pan opened her mouth and was about to say something when they heard a crush upstairs everyone jumped at least a foot in the air and everyone heard gotten and trunks shouting at the top of their lungs (upstairs no bad idea's you perv's.)

"TRUNKS! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE OF AN IDIOT!"

"GOTEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE IT YOU FUCKER!"

"YOU THREW IT AT ME ASSHOLE!"

"YOU WERE SAPPOSE TO CATCH IT YOU DIM WITT GOD WHEN SOMONE SAYS CATCH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO ….YOU'RE SUCH A BUTTER FINGERS!"

pan decided have some fun so she stood up and yelled as hard as she could so trunks and gotten could here her upstairs…

"GOD TRUNKS DON'T CALL GOTEN THE IDIOT YOU KNOW HOW SHORT HIS ATTENTION SPAND IS!"she laughed along with everyone else when they heard trunks laughing upstairs and gotten yelling "HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE! IS IT?"

soon everyone started to talk again and forgot what happened until….

"gotten that's the third fucking one what are we gonna do now!"

they heard another shouting match start…

bulma stood up her face going very red with anger as she walked over to the stairs and before she said anything pan and bra both said…

"plug your ears."

And then bulma screamed as loud as she could…

"IF YOU BOY'S DON'T STOP FIGHTING AND USING YOUR FAUL LANGUAGE I'LL HURT BOTH OF YOU AND MAKE SURE THIS NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN!!"

everyone groaned their ears rang from bulmas screams.

Soon after about 15 mins later they heard the boy's coming downstairs but everyone else continued talking.

Gotten walked over to the phone and picked it up why'll trunks walked over to the girls and sat on the floor beside pan.

Pan was overly confused as was bra…

"what were you two idiots doing up there!"pan hissed and glared at trunks.

"oh come on panny were not idiots plus you'll soon find out….."he smirked.

And winked at her making her jump himand start hitting him out of fun…both were laughing and rolling on the ground play fighting until trunks felt a ki rise and some one glaring at him from behind…'gohan…the only thing keeping me from…'

"hell-o earth to trunks come back back I say back….trunks you idiot!"pan said lying underneath him and pulling at his face.

Trunks snapped back to reality…

"huh what."

"you spaced out there are you okay and ummm could you get off me…"pan said looking around only to see her fathers angry face trying to stare a hole into trunkses back.

"huh…"

trunks looked down and saw that he was straddling her… he jumped off here and tried to hide his very red face…

gotten walked over smirking..

"having fun are we trunks… anyway the pizzas are gonna be here right about…"

ding dong

"now." Gotten walked to the door while trunks narrowed his eyes and pan glared daggers at him..(gotten)

trunks grabbed pan and his sister by their wrist and pulled them up and made them fallow him not letting go of there wrists.

He pulled them up the stairs while gotten fallowed carrying 5 boxes of pizza.

"trunks where are we going?"pan asked and bra nodded confused as pan.

"just to have some old fashioned fun."he winked again and stopped outside a bedroom door while pan growled at him.

"oh please pan don't turn me on .."trunks said in a gay voice batting his eyelashes..

he soon turned serious..

"welcome girls …to paradise!"

both girls gasped as they entered the room.

**Hahaha cliffhanger don't worry chap is up next!review!**


	9. dares and spin the bottle

Both girls gasped as they saw what was before them…

"what did you do to the room."bra whispered

"just a little redecorating…"gotten said as he walked into the room.

Trunks gave both girls a push so they'd walk in.

The room was well awesome…

It was a red room with a balcony but the room as the girls remembered used to be empty but the boy's added some things like..:now there was to couches and tons of pillows on the floor,a wide screen tv that looked like it came out of a movie theater,a popcorn machine, a pop machine,a what looked like a card table but had weird stuff on it…,candles lit the room nicely , and in the middle of the room was another but shorter table with a bottle on it……

"oh my dende! Sweet!"pan shouted and jumped onto the couch bra fallowed giggling.

"so what first…madams…. Mystery table..,spin the bottle hehehe or horror movies."trunks bowed as he spoke in a fake French accent.

"ahhhh spin the bottle figers!"bra smirked and elbowed pan who was also smirking.

"perv…"

"what me no! your thinking of somebody else!"trunks acted shocked.

"whats the mystery table?"pan asked pointing at the table.

"oh that's truth or dare we wrote some funny tihns put them ina hat and when you pick them out that's your dare and we keep doing that until we don't want to anymore.."trunks said sitting down on the floor and grabbing some pizza from gotten.

"well we horror movie fests should be done late at night and its only 8:30 so I say dares."pan said logically and everyone nodded.

Everyone got up and sat at the mystery table.

"ok who's goin first?"one of them asked.

"well first I think we should sit boy girl couse I don't wanna have to kiss pan."bra wined.

"oh come on this is dares not spin the bottle but that is next…hehehehe"trunks said earning a slap over the head by pan.

(they were seated around the table: pan,trunks,gotten,bra..so in a circle pan and bra are beside each other.)

gotten went first, he put his hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of blue paper,he read it and even in the dim lighting pan could tell his face went white.

Trunks grabbed it from it ,read it and broke out laughing…

"damn gotten that was supposed to be panny's!"

pan grabbed it and after she read it she slapped trunks over the head..

"you pervert!" the 4 teens watched gotten walk down the stairs and into the living room.they fallowed him and sat quietly on the stairs.

They heard everyone stop talking most likely ready for what gotten was about to say but trust me they weren't.

Gotten stood in front of the room all eyes were on him….he gulped and looked over towards vegeta who was leaning against the wall but gotten could tell he was lisening.

Gotten cleared his throat and gulped again…

"ve-ge-etta."his voice was shaking so bad bra broke out into giggles making trunks cover his sisters mouth grinning wildly at what gotten had to say.

"ve-g-eta..ummm."

"what brat."vegeta growled taking notice to the other 3 teens sitting on the stairs.

Gotten took a deep breath and let it all out…

"vegeta I fucked one of your kids and it was great."

The 3 teens broke out into histaricals and chichi just gasped while vidal and bulma giggled,gohan and goku laughed so hard they were leaning on each other..the 3 teens fell off the stairs and were rolling with laughter.

When everyone was finished vegeta smirked.

"did you hear that woman.."he looked over at his wife bulma…

"trunks is gay."

Now this coused a shouting match between father and son while gotten stood there confused and everyone else laughed harder.

A few min later the gotten,trunks, bra and pan were back sitting around the table.

"okay my turn." Pan said as she reached into the hat…..

10 mins past and everyone finished a dare.

Here:

Pan: she had to tell her dad she was pregnant with trunkses baby.

Bra: had to moon everyone downstairs.

And they all made a special one for trunks…

Trunks:he had to run slowly up to doors and tell people he was gay and proud.

Now it was time for spin the bottle.

They sat on the ground for this with the bottle in the middle.

"okay clock wise so bra you first."

Bra spun the bottle it went around and around and around then it landed on….

"ewwwwwwww no way!"

both trunks and bra shouted.

"oh come on its not like you have to French…unless we make you…you just have to kiss for five min…!"pan giggled.

While the brother and sister looked at each other in horror.

Gotten pushed trunks towards bra and they umm well kissed for five min.(ewwwwwwwww! Yet funny!)

Next it was gotens turn……… and it landed on ….bra.

Gotten blushed a thousand shades of red as did bra…

They moved closely together…slowly when they're lips touched a spark went through both of them of pleasure. They didn't kiss like just press your lips and wait…well they did for awhile until they both gave up, closed their eyes and moved they lips in the same motion…bra rapped her arms around his neck while he cupped her face they soon forgot their surroundings.

"okay you guys stop sucking faces..its only supposed to be 5 min not 10!" trunks laughed because when they pulled apart they were both blushing so hard the red paint on the walls didn't compare.

"my turn."pan gulped and spun the bottle……spinning….spinning….stop.

pan looked at who it was pointing at….

'oh god no!'


	10. GB just a fling or is it the real thing?

'_oh hell no.'_

was all pan could think when she saw who it landed on……

'_my life is over'_

pan starred blankly at the bottle and moved up towards who it was pans black eyes met two beautiful blue ones.

Pan felt her cheeks getting hot as she starred him and he just starred back.

'_why does he have to look so hot now of all the times he could have…the way his lavender hair(GT style)falls over his beautiful blue eyes,his well toned body and muscles…oh he's just perfect!'_

pan snapped back to reality and blushed harder she was lucky it was a little dark so you couldn't see her face turning redder every time she thought about how hat he was.

Gotten chuckled slightly as he looked at his best friends faces…

"well you guys better get it over with so we can start the movie!"

bra giggled when they both sent death glares at gotten.

Trunks coughed nervously and moved closer to pan,

Pan grew tense when she noticed him moving closer…_'I can't believe im gonna do this.'_

Trunks thought as he inched closer.

Pan felt her heart pounding and the noise of it was ringing in her ears……_'I hope no body can here how hard my heart is beating.'_

She frowned to herself but her face soon came over with fear when she saw trunks was so close…this made him brave and caused him to smirk.

'_that sexy smirk'_

pan noticed the smirk but before she could tell him off she felt his lips pressed against hers in a simple kiss…..they were so close pan could smell his shampoo and his cologne.. that sweet smell was to die for.

She was still tense and trunks could feel it he slowly rapped his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss causing pan to moan.

Pan's pov

'_omg I can't believe it he's kissing me!!!but only because its spin the bottle I wish he had the same feelings as me…………but that's it its only spin the bottle why am I so scared!'_then a voice came from the back of her head and spoke so faintly.

' _you love him you dumb ass you love your best friend!'_

pan loosened up and rapped her arms around trunkses neck and begain to kiss back.(end of pan's pov)

this surprised trunks thinking she was afraid but _'I guess little panny's never afraid hump! We'll see how she handles this.'_

Trunks pulled her closer to him and kissed with more hunger like he'd been dying to for all those long years and now he finally could…but pan just moved with him maybe even with more passion.

Trunks smirked into the kiss and licked her lip begging for entrance but that's not what surprised them it was the fact that pan gladly let his tongue in!

But before anything more fierce happened pan pulled away and turned away blushing red and trunks did the same.

Pan looked over at bra ready for the giggles to come and the teasing but ….what pan saw made her jaw literally drop same with trunks.

Bra was on the ground underneath gotten moaning with pleasure as they frenched their hearts out.

Pan felt trunkses ki sky rocket as he watched his sister and best friend make out on the floor.

Trunks was ready to kill bra but pan grabbed him and dragged him far away from them …okay out in the hall.

Pan closed the door quietly behind them.

"don't you dare touch them….". pan hissed as she blocked the door.

"get away…that's my sister he's raping in there!" trunks pushed pan aside and was about to open the door when pan pushed him over so he fell to the ground.

Before he could get up pan straddled his waist and begain to glare at him the death glare that vegeta would run from.

" can't you see they're both happy you dumb ass! You now how long they've liked each other!"pan continued to glare.

Trunks sighed in defeat and looked over to the door.

"what are we gonna do they're probably having sex right now thanks to you!"

pan cringed at the thought.

"we could always go watch the movie in you room on that wide screen tv of yours!"she made sure she put emphasis on the word wide screen tv.

"oh and why my room….."trunks asked as he pushed her off him so he could stand up but failed.

"did I not say wide screen tv."pan said getting up and walking to the end of the but stopped and looked back.

"I'd hurry if I were you before bra starts to scream out gotens name." she laughed as trunks flew the rest of the way to his room.

**Hey ppl's waz up! Im sorry I didn't update sooner but yeah and I know I hate cliff hangers to but I didn't know how to write what I wanted to so I ended up changing everything I wanted to write…….but hope you like it …..(pouts) sorry its short!!! Review!!! Love u ppl !!!review and if you have or are going to you are my life long loves!!!!!!!!( not trying to scare you hey im only joking!) but yeah thanks!!!!!**


End file.
